Someone worth fighting for
by august hoax
Summary: After Merida's attempt to murder Belle, she tries to make amends. The two women not only get closer but see each other for who they are. As time goes on both women have to face something lurking inside. Will they discover they are worth fighting for? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time fanfiction

Merida/Belle pairing- slow burn- femflash. A fandom not yet explored as far as I know. Giving it a shot. Let me know what you all think.

The chime of the inn door pulled Granny from her routine dusting of the antique wood work. Turning her body slightly to get a good look of the source, the elder came face to face with one of StoryBrooke's newest residence. Merida had been putting off coming to the old inn for days. After camping out in front of the good mayor's home on Mifflin street, hounding for an answer on how she was to get back home to her kingdom, her people, her family. Weeks of being in a foreign land, held hostage by the new bringer of darkness, the warrior was hoping for a quick and easy fix. So, when the former Queen informed her that not only was it far from easy but it would take time. Arguing with Regina proved to be unfruitful.

As Merida stepped across the threshold her eyes wondered all over the room. From the fading wall paper to the old grandfather clocks ticking away giving the building a never-ending tune. Granny slowly walked forward to the front desk, looking Merida over with suspicious eyes.

"Welcome...Can I help ya?' Granny spoke up, pulling Merida out of her exploration. The warriors body stiffened upon the thick cloud of awkwardness swirling around the two.

"yes...I need a room." Merida voiced, not making eye contact with the old women. Granny explored the girl's uncomfortable stature for a moment before leaning on the wood of the desk.

"I see, for how long?"

"To long..." Merida mumbled shifting her weight between each foot. Her bow firmly in hand despite the lack of danger. Granny noticed this and straightened her posture.

"Alright, you got the money? Its 20 bucks a night or 100 for a week not including breakfasts."

At this declaration, Merida shifted her eyes to the inn keeper and struggled to find words. She had no money and couldn't begin to understand the workings of currency in this land. As if the old women had read her mind, she sighed and walked around the desk to stop in front of Merida.

" You planning on making a life here in StoryBrooke?" Asked Granny, hands on her hips. Merida gave the short elder a confused glance, looking between her eyes.

" Wha?"

" I mean people who have to deal with a loss find it easier if they have a purpose, you say you're gonna be here awhile? I'll make you a deal, instead of me throwing you out on your ass I'll give you room and board here on one condition." Granny explained as she walked back around the desk, grabbing a room key off the wall. Merida walked forward to the desk, placing her bow on the surface as she listened to the women's purposal.

" You find a purpose. Get a job and make a life for yourself while you're here. I won't have some lazy wollower or some manic trouble maker under my roof." Granny stated sternly. "do we have a deal?"

Find work? Here? The old wench was mad! What would she even do? She was a warrior! A fighter, first and foremost...But this woman was offering her room and board and despite all of the hero's in this town, that kind of generosity was hard to find. When Merida weighed all of her options she realized, in all honesty, she didn't have much of one.

"Ey...we have a deal..."

…...

Looking at herself in the mirror, Belle relayed her schedule for her day in her head. After all the coax of Merlin and with almost loosing Rumple, she was excited to get back to a normal life, of sorts.

"Belle, are you almost done in there?" Belle heard her loves voice from the other side of the door. She let out a sigh and gave herself one more reassuring glance at herself before she turned and stepped through the door. Giving a smile to Rumple as she past him.

"Be patient, I was only in there maybe ten minutes."

"well when there is only one bathroom in the home dear its apparent to to be as quick as possible."

Belle nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with him. Ever sense the close encounter with death from Merida, Rumple had been on edge. Constantly asking her to change her routine that she had developed in his absence. always wanting to know where she was going or what she was doing. Part of her supposed this was how a relationship was supposed to be. Maybe this was his way of caring and finally being brave.

"So, what do you think?" Rumples words pulled Belle out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She replied clearing her throat trying to give her full attention to her love. After a moment of Rumple just staring at Belle in slight irritation, he spoke up.

"I said how do you feel about lunch at the diner today at noon."

Belle looked toward the small digital clock on their nightstand. 9:45 am the clock read. With everything that has happened, Belle had been looking forward to getting back to the library. There was so many things that needed to be done to the building. She wanted to paint, to get new books.

"Um...maybe, I have some things I want to get done at the library today. And-"

"Well revaluate your day dearie. I just want more time with you Belle that's all. Please?" Rumple begged taking ahold of Belles hands. Sense his run in with Emma he had been more keen on spending as much one on one time with Belle as he could and while this was originally something that made Belle's heart swell, it had become increasingly problematic for the women when it came to her alone time. Belle gave Rumples hands a squeeze before leaning up and kiss his scruffy cheek.

"Of course, ... I'll meet you there." She says softly in his ear before pulling away and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you later Rumple."

"Yes, Belle?"

Belle turned to look back at the man. "I love you..."

Belle smiled politely, "Yeah, you too."

…...

Merida watched as Granny jimmied the lock on her room door.

"You uh...Need some help there?"

The older women just chuckled as she put all her weight in to the door as it gave way and popped open.

"I may be old but I'm not incapable. Not yet anyway." She said as she walked in to the room Merida close behind.

"It's not much, but it's one of the warmer ones. Has a phone, and we just got new mini fridges." Granny explained as Merida let her eyes wonder around the room. The warm color of the hard wood floor contrasted well with the crème colored walls. The big bay window let in rays of light over the queen size bed. Merida smiled softly at the floral bed spread, dragging her hand along the itchy fabric. Turning her gaze, she looked over to the small writing desk and long dresser against the wall.

"I think its grand miss, thank you." Merida said as she turned back to Granny who stood by the door, ready to make an exit.

"call me Granny, Welcome to StoryBrooke." Was the last thing the older women said before she closed the door behind her, leaving Merida to her own devises. The quite that spread through the walls left an oddly pleasing yet uncomfortable feeling with Merida. After one more glance around the room, she placed her bow beside her new bed and unhinged her quiver from her belt. After placing her sword on the bed, she went to sit by the window looking out over the small community she would have to become a part of. Today had been a pain and tomorrow will not be much better. This was the main thought that was running through Merida's head as she sat there for the remainder of the day.

…...

Remember, reviews are love! If you like, I'll post more! If you don't, Well ill still post because I am writing the story I want to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - dedicated to the kind guest who was surprised that this had not yet been thought of. Thank you for the extra push of motivation! For you my dear guest. Hope you enjoy!

Belle let out a huff of frustration as the dust from over two hours of cleaning had accumulated in the air making it hard for the book worm to breath. Climbing off the ladder, she took a moment to observe her not so handy work. The dust particles swirled in the air showed up really well in the sun light coming through the many windows that surrounded her work spaces. Running a hand over her head, slicking back the few loose strands of hair back in to her pony tail. This was quickly becoming too much for Belle, she knew she needed help and soon. With so little time at her disposal due to Rumple's constant advances, she was lucky she had gotten as far as she had on her own. from the moment Belle had woke up in the morning, Rumple had been attached to her at almost every point. The only space she seemed to get was her mornings and a couple hours after lunch.

Picking up a rag that lay on one of the fold out tables and cleaned off the dirt and grime from her small hands. Deciding to treat herself a cup of tea before having to make more conversation with her love. Belle locked the doors to the library and set off in the direction of Grannies diner.

…...

Merida sprung from her bed as if electrocuted. Her restless sleep finally bringing her back to the reality she had been living for weeks. Breathing heavy, she placed her hand over her chest. Her entire body relaxed as she felt the rapid thump thump of her own heart in her chest. Merida closed her eyes trying to calm her heart. It had been a week sense she had made the old inn her home in StoryBrooke and so far, she had had no luck keeping her word to her land lord. People in this town either weren't open or weren't hiring. She would be going around town yet again to see if any of its business owners were willing to rethink her offer. Back home she would have handled things a little differently. But this was not home...

Pushing the blankets off of her legs, the warrior sat up right on the edge of her bed. Leaning forward on her knees Merida placed her hands on her face, trying to will the sleep out of her eyes. Willing herself out of bed, Merida made her way to the small bathroom. Due to the kindness of the old in keeper, Merida was able to use a tooth brush and paste. She began her morning routine at a slow pace. After days of nothing but bad endings, Merida was finding it hard to begin today with the usual Scottish spring in her step. After brushing and taking a shower, Merida dressed in her only dress she had.

"Ey...this will definitely need a bit of washing..." She mumbled to herself smelling the clothing. After doing her dress up, she fascined her quiver in place at her hip and her sword in its sheath on the other. In this town she didn't want to take any chances. Sliding the sword in the casing she let out a breath. Taking one last look out the window, Merida made her way out of the room. Locking the door, she attached the key to the belt of her dress and set off.

…...

The ding of the door announced Belle's arrival to the small diner. A few heads turn and give polite smiles which Belle returns. She makes her way to her usual booth, book in hand. The new and only waitress, Cassie, walks up to Belle with her usual bright smile.

"Hey girl! Didn't expect to see you in here so early. What? Rumple not feeling up to the usual beef stew and black coffee?" She asks with a friendly chuckle, leaning on her hip as she fills a glass of water for her regular. Belle gives a chuckle. Relaxing back in the booth, the librarian looks up at the waitress she has come to befriend.

"no no nothing like that, I just decided on allowing myself the pleasure of your mint tea early today." She said with a smile. Cassie gives another chuckle.

"Coming right up." And with that the waitress walked off.

Belle took a moment to get used to the inviting sounds of her environment before she cracked open her book and began to read. A smile softly growing on her face.

It wasn't more than ten minutes of a comfortable silence before the soft 'clink' of the diner door drew Belle out of the world of her book and in to reality. The bright red mass of curls stood out instantly to Belle, the blue dress and arrows followed. The two women had not spoken sense they parted ways after Emma returned her heart and made Rumple face his fears. And for Belle, she expected the warrior to be back in the enchanted forest already.

"Merida?"

…...

Merida had been walking all over town and there were only so many businesses that she could inquire about a job. She was never one to give up but with nothing so much as a thought on her questions and little to nothing to eat the past few days, the thought had crossed her mind. The smell of baked goods is what drew Merida to the old diner. Walking in her eyes settled on a display of cinnamon rolls under a glass lid. she began to walk toward the pastries. Her mouth salivated and her stomach growled so loud that she almost didn't hear her name being said.

"Merida?"

Merida's head twisted around to meet the voice that had spoken her name. Dark chestnut hair and ice blue eyes were always thing that stood out to Merida about Belle. The perfect contrast to her pale skin. Merida gave a polite but small smile to the women in the booth.

"Belle, hello..."

Belle smiled just a little more which made Merida's stomach do a minor flip. Enough to make the warrior a little nervous.

"would you like to sit down...?" Belle asked and gestured to the spot in the booth opposite her. There was a moment where Merida thought against the women's invitation. She thought about saying no, that she was busy, or that she had to be elsewhere of more importance. But the hope in Belles eyes not only made Merida except the offer but to also give a soft smile.

"oh, a' course lass." Merida said and gave a brief look back at the cinnamon rolls and then made her way over to the booth. Belle's eyes followed the warrior as she walked. When Merida placed her bow on the table and slid in to the seat, she did so when some difficulty. Once her was in, Belle relaxed and folded her hands together on the table. Merida slumped back against the booth and let out a huff.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence, Belle just looking the other women over. Merida had always had this confident stature about her. The way her shoulders were always held strong and back. Her eyes were so full of determination and strength. Even back in the enchanted forest, when she was consumed with the fear of losing her brothers, she still had the power and strength to change their fate. But now, here in StoryBrooke, the warrior looked so beaten down and unsure. Merida stared down at the table deep in thought. The old bitty was expecting her to come back at the end of the day with a job and a purpose. The way things had been going it looked like she would be homeless by the end of the day.

"Merida, is everything ok?" Merida heard Belle say and brought her head up to look at her. The women's eyes were shining with confusion and concern. It reminded Merida of when they were in the enchanted forest, when she had tricked her. And when, because of the dark one, Merida not only almost shot an arrow right between Belle's eyes, but had also almost clawed off her face when she was a bear.

"I'm sorry Belle..." The words came from Merida's lips before she realized what she was saying. "I'm sorry for every bit of hard ship I made you go through. The enchanted forest, here, what I put you through with...the man ye love. Everything...i..." Merida leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and running her fingers through her long red hair. "Oh, Gods Belle I almost killed you..." Before Merida could say another word, she felt a small soft yet strong grip on her clothed wrist.

"Merida stop, you have nothing to apologize for. You had your brothers that you had to protect! Your people! And as for here, you were not in control of your actions. I know had you had your heart, you would have never tried to do all of those things." Belle explained with a reassuring smile to her friend. Merida saw all the truth and faith in Belle's eyes. Belle's eyes always showed to truth no matter what. Merida gave the most relaxed smile she had had in weeks.

"You are a good person Merida. If anyone can handle anything I know it's you." Belle wasn't planning on saying this but the smile on Merida's face made her feel she had to boast more about the warrior. Merida's smile disappeared and she slumped back in the seat.

"if only lass..."

"What do you mean...?" Belle asked confused. When Merida just stayed quiet, looking down, Belle leaned forward more and took a soft hold of Merida's much bigger hand. "You can tell me Merida..."

The warrior looked back in to those blue eyes and let out a huff of defeat.

"I can't get home yet and I have been shacked up at the old inn but the old wench in charge of it tells me if I want to continue stayin there I have to find work. And that is not easy in the town. Everywhere I have been has been dry...and if I don't come back with something by the end of the day most likely I will be washin this dress in the creek in the woods..." The warrior says with a sigh, pulling her hand away from Belle's grasp.

Hearing about Merida's problem, Belle was even more confused. Most of the shop and business owners had been needing help the last time she had checked. Hell, even she needed help if she wanted to turn the library in to a place people would want to visit and relax. As if Belle was slapped in the face she sat up straight and stared at the warrior.

When Merida saw the look Belle was giving her, she sat back even more and looked at her with a confused gaze.

"what ye thinkin?'

"well I believe I have a solution to your problem. You see I run the library, and lately I have been trying to redo the inside souly on my own and im afraid I have bitten off more than I can chew."

"Okay...?"

" And well if you would like to help me with this project it could solve your predicament! I mean I couldn't pay you much but I could start you off-"

Belle had Merida help. When the warrior heard Belles purposal she honestly thought she was dreaming.

"Yes! Yes of course! Yes, when can I start!" Merida said standing up out of the booth in excitement! A huge smile plastered on her face.

All Belle could do was smile proudly and sit back in the booth.

"How about tomorrow at 10 am"


End file.
